


Unwrap Me

by shirewalker



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Basically, Christmas Smut, F/M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Royalty, also soft, soft alternative au, things are nicer and less hellish than in canon universe, yulemas sex woohoo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: It's Yulemas and Adarlan's rulers had a surprisingly busy day, thus having seen very little of each other. Of all days for this to happen, it's on their special day.When night comes and they can finally rest, Aelin walks into their living room to find Dorian. In nothing but a red bow, strategically placed.





	Unwrap Me

 

 

 

Aelin stepped out of the shower surrounded in a thick cloud of mist. She sighed at the towel’s warm embrace as she wrapped it tightly around her body. Cracking her neck a little, Aelin felt the last of her exhausting day slip away from her. It had been a rather long day, spent between practice and extra court meetings, only eating a handful of cookies in the morning and a sandwich with Nehemia for lunch. Such was the busy day of the queen of Adarlan. On Yulemas.

Sure, it was a holiday, but rulers had no rest. Not when their kingdom was still working on mending ties. Well, its king and queen. She cursed at Dorian’s grandfather for almost running the kingdom to the ground with his expensive projects, for almost ruining diplomatic ties with every neighbour with his ridiculous boasting. Dorian’s father had been less of an idiot, but he’d been more worried over strengthening Adarlan’s army than fixing other, more important things. Thankfully, Dorian was a wise man beyond years, having spent all his life surrounded by books. When he wasn’t sneaking away to explore the city and to get to know his kingdom through his own eyes. He was brilliant, with sharp wit. He was a far better king than his ancestors.

Aelin slipped on her nightclothes and flicked off the bathroom’s lights. When she reached the living room, she blinked twice in an attempt to understand if her eyes were playing tricks on her or if she was seeing the real thing.

Dorian’s smile was innocent enough, were it not for the lewd edges that danced on his lips as Aelin stared at him. “Happy Yulemas, Aelin.”

She blinked again, cursing her body for the heated blush that coloured her cheeks. “Why are you wearing just a red bow, Dorian? Are you… My present?”

Perfect teeth shined as his smile widened, “Indeed. Would you like to… unwrap me?” Sapphire eyes glittered in the lowlights, the invitation clear enough.

“Only if you promise we can spend tomorrow in bed, all day.” She replied, already feeling a warmth pooling between her thighs. That bow was cleverly placed, but it didn’t hide anything at all.

Dorian bowed, “Of course, my love. We deserve a holiday as well.”

Well. That was good enough. In two strides, the young queen was in front of her husband, her hands climbing up his chest and around his shoulders before sliding down his arms. She made sure to press hard over all of his muscles, lean but toned, warm under her hungry palms. Dorian groaned with her teasing touch, his eyes never leaving hers as her touch drew lower. Her mouth grew dry and she watched closely as sapphire eyes locked on her tongue when she wetted it. Gods, this was the exact look he’d given her the first night they’d spent together. Aelin touched the bow and forced down a gasp at how hard Dorian was. Oh stars send help, her body was already too tight, too tight. “I rather like this gift. My expectations for next year will be rather high, you know?” She rasped, fingers slowly pulling the ribbon, fingertips grazing his skin.

Dorian shut his eyes and shuddered out a moan, “I’ll make sure to gift you something just as good, or better… Oh, gods…” He cursed under his breath when Aelin closed her hand around him and stroked for a moment. His body leaned into her touch, hips bucking at one particular stroke.

And then she drew away, taking enough steps to force Dorian into following her. When his eyes met hers, sapphire blue burning with desire, Aelin slipped a finger under a strap, “Time for you to unwrap _me_ , Dorian.”

The king took in a sharp breath, body taunt with lust as he walked to her, so slowly it was pure torture. Close enough to pull her into a kiss, he played with her flimsy pyjama, stripping her down with a patience she knew was drawing its very last breath. Neither spoke, both barely breathing, as Dorian unwrapped her. When the last piece of clothing fell to the ground, Aelin only had a moment to breathe before Dorian was cupping her face between his hands and kissing her at last.

A sigh escaped her control at the soft pressure of his kiss. Dorian’s mouth was tender, deliciously soft, moving slowly against her lips and prying them open. This kind of kiss was terribly underrated, she thought. The soft ones, the ones that held secrets and promises of love. Past lovers had never quite kissed her right, either too young to know the way to her heart, or too brusque, too sexually driven. Dorian’s kiss was the right balance. It was loving, yet seductive. Fresh, yet capable of setting fire to her very breath.

And then it shifted. And their bodies were pressed together and desire took over.

Aelin laughed as Dorian swooped her up and wound her legs around his waist. “It’s getting late, we should retire.” He said, as casually as possible. Which wasn’t much, considering the pressure of his hardness against her thigh.

“Yes, we really should.” She replied once he’d laid her down. His smile was so devilish it could only be called a roguish smirk when he hovered over her, just before dipping down and catching one of her nipples between his teeth. “Oh…!” She moaned when he pulled just a little and teased her tender skin with his tongue. Aelin clawed at their sheets. He did it again. Her centre grew wet, so very wet. “Dorian…” His name came out in a breathy moan, her mind unsure if she wanted him right now, or if she wanted his foreplay to stretch and stretch. Until she was so taunt it would take just one hard thrust of his to push her into oblivion.

Dorian’s chuckle fawned warm over her skin before he drew a line of kisses down her stomach, “So eager for your present?”

She nodded, “Yes. Very much. If you hurry, I’ll give you mine too.”

His lips were close, “Oh?” He kissed her centre and she shuddered, “Will I like it?”

Aelin blindly caught his hair in one hand, savouring the way his luscious locks slid between her fingers, “Oh yes. You’ll love it.”

“Then I better make sure you love yours.” And then she felt the first touch. A long, painfully slow swipe. Quickly followed by a flick of his tongue, and another and another. Moan after moan fell out of her open mouth as Dorian teased her into oblivion with his tongue, his flicks and swirls so sinful yet so heavenly.

“Oh… yes…” She moaned when he deepened his touch.

Cold.

Aelin snapped her eyes open, and found herself staring into those deep blue eyes she loved so much. Though, at the moment, she didn’t love them as much. In fact, she hated them. Dorian had stopped. Halfway through it. The nerve! “If that’s your gift, I’m not entirely satisfied.” She hissed.

Dorian merely smiled before tucking away a lock of her hair, “Worry not, my love, it’s not over yet.” And then, before she could give him a snappy reply, Dorian sank into her. Slowly and steady. Already on the brink of despair, Aelin hooked a leg around him and pushing him deeper in one fast thrust, earning a surprised moan out of her lovely king.

She smiled, that smile she knew had won his heart somehow, “Something the matter, Dorian sweetie?”

He cut her a glare, “Don’t call me sweetie. Sweetheart, or magnanimous holiness. But not sweetie. Too… sugary.”

She rolled her hips a little and both stopped playing for a moment, moans interrupting their mid-sex banter. “I thought you loved sweets.” She finally said, though her voice was too husky to live up to her tease.

“Not when you overdo it.” A lie of course. Dorian loved it when she called him pet names. Even the most ridiculous ones. Another reason she loved him so.

Her voice dropped into a murmur, “Then make me scream something else, Dorian. Like your name…”

“Oh, I will.” He rasped as he drew out. And then, he thrust fast.

Aelin screamed, his thrust lighting her up in a flash. She dug her fingers into his back and hooked both legs around his body and soon they were moving together, their rhythm quickly picking up. Her body was nothing but fire kindling, her blood pure gasoline waiting to be ignited. As Dorian’s thrusts grew faster and harder, that lovely edge drew closer and closer and closer. “Dorian! Oh…! Dorian…! YES!” She moaned loud and unrestrained, clinging to her lover as hard as he clung to her. This fast and thirsty rhythm was the result of only seeing each other once today. It had driven them mad with longing. To the point where their bed rattled in its place, their moans so loud she was sure the whole palace could hear them. It didn’t matter. Not when she was this close to Dorian, not when she was making sweet love to the love of her life.

A thrust, just like any other, lit her up and threw her off the edge. Aelin screamed his name at the top of her lungs, feeling her body igniting straight to cinders as her orgasm shook her very soul. And when Dorian shuddered hard, his own release coming just in time, Aelin swore she saw stars.

“That was… That was so good…” She breathed later as she laid her head on his chest, heart still beating fast from their ordeal.

Dorian played with her hair, his touch so soft it made her heart grow and grow and grow. “It was. Though not what I had planned.”

“Oh?” She said, looking up.

“I wanted to take my time. Just like our first time. Slow and sweet. Make both of us beg for release.”

Aelin chuckled, “Well, we sure begged for release.”

He laughed with her before pulling her up for a chaste kiss on her lips, “I love you so much. I guess I saw so little of you today, of all days, that I didn’t realise how much I missed you.”

“I missed you a lot too.” She whispered. Yulemas was their special day. Not because of the holiday, but because it had been the day the two had finally stopped dancing around the issue and admitted – or screamed, as the thunderstorm barely let them hear anything – to each other how madly in love they were. It had been halfway through their engagement, an arrangement their parents had crafted and that both had hated at first. Until they met, until they started to spend every moment together and slowly fell in love. Aelin sighed, “Well, the night is still young. You can always give me an extra gift.”

Dorian rose an eyebrow, “I thought you had one for me.”

She shrugged, “I’ll give it to you in a moment. And then you can give me yours. Again.”

His smirk was every bit as hungry for more as she felt, “Can’t wait.”

“I love you, Dorian. And, happy Yulemas.”

“Happy Yulemas, my love.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yooo it's my official second doraelin fic!! :D (sorry for tgt fans that follow me that this is not tgt x3)  
> I just wanted to write them some cutesy smut and that one time Dorian said Aelin could unwrap him if she wanted to *wink wink* was just a perfect starting point for this heheheh
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is definitely going to help on my next doraelin project <3<3<3


End file.
